Relaxation to a Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: This time it's Jocu's turn to relax and have some fun!


**A story guestsurprise has done for Bjuulord! Hope you liked it! And I hope you all have liked it as well!**

* * *

Jocu was exhausted. He just brought joy and gladness to an entire orphanage, rescued a few kids from a bad woman, and another teenager from a horrible foster family.

"This has been a wonderful day, but I'm exhausted," He groaned, now sitting down on the couch.

"Me too," Vivo said, now sitting.

"Hey bro…you sure you ok?" Jocu asked, now feeling more tired than ever.

"Don't worry about it."

Jocu arched an eyebrow and pounced on him. Soon even Vivo was screaming in laughter as his older brother tickled him to pieces. Whatever was bothering him was definitely gone now! But once the tickle torture was done, Jocu felt even more exhausted.

"Jocu, you are always taking care of others. How about letting someone take care of you?" Vivo said, sitting up.

"I'm fine Vivo." Jocu smiled gently.

But Vivo wasn't convinced. Once Jocu was about to go to sleep, Vivo decided to take it upon himself to cheer up his brother and help him relax. While Jocu was dozing off, Vivo wrapped up his ankles and tied his hands up behind his back with a special rope they had. Jocu would be able to break it eventually, but not for a while.

"I need some help though and my other brothers are helping some other children." Vivo thought. He then looked in a portal and saw Lilac doing laundry. "Perfect!" He grinned, now teleporting behind her.

Lilac was about to hang up some sheets outside when suddenly she felt something grab her from behind.

"GAH!" She screeched, now turning and wrapping whoever was behind her in a mound of sheets!

"Woah! Lilac it's only me!" Vivo laughed, now trying to find his way out.

"Vivo! You're always scaring me!" She laughed, now pouncing on his back and tickling him.

"HEY! LIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHILAC C'MON! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He chuckled, now twisting and trying to get out of the sheets. Within seconds, he burst out and grabbed her in his arms. He gently tickled her waist and armpits, making her giggle and squirm.

"VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" He asked, now playfully nipping her ears.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO!" She laughed. Finally, he stopped and held her in a gentle hug.

"Now that I have your attention, how about helping me with a little issue?"

"What is it?" She smiled.

"I need you to help me with Jocu. He's been overworked and I think he needs some rest and a break."

"Sounds good."

"But here's the catch…he doesn't want any help at all. He doesn't think he needs to relax," Vivo said, now sitting up.

"But we can work on that! We can make sure to keep him pinned down and then tickle him!"

"But be warned! He may be angry though, because he hates it when I do stuff regardless of what he says," Vivo warned.

"It's ok! He should be fine," Lilac shrugged. But the minute they got back to the castle, they heard growling from Jocu's room!

"VIVO! VIVO GET IN HERE AND LET ME OUT OF THIS!" He said angrily.

"Oh dear…" Vivo groaned.

"It should be ok," Lilac said gently, now walking in the room. Jocu was squirming on the bed like a worm on the hook. When he saw her, his expression was pure shock.

"Lilac? My dear, how did you get here?" Jocu said, now looking at her in surprise.

"Vivo brought me!"

"Well can you help me get loose please," Jocu asked, now showing her his binds.

"Nope! She needs to help you relax," Vivo smiled, now getting up there and tickling his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIVO C'MON STOP!" Jocu laughed, now squirming and trying to get away from them.

"Tickle tickle tickle Jocu," Lilac laughed, now tickling his shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER! CUT IT OUT!" He laughed, now trying to grab her with his bound hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Vivo laughed, now picking up his bound ankles. Jocu looked over his shoulder in horror.

"HEY! Put my legs down! C'mon, this isn't funny! I don't need help!" Jocu said, now desperately trying to wiggle free.

"But you need some help with relaxing," Lilac said, but squeaked as he began breaking his ankle ropes. But Vivo began to dig into his toes, making him howl in laughter.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA VIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHVO!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

"JUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHST WAIT TIL I GEHEHEHET MY HANDS AHAHAHAHAHAAHN YOU!" Jocu laughed in agony, now quickly parting his legs and breaking his ankle holds!

"He's getting loose!" Vivo said in shock. "Lilac run! He's gonna be angry if he gets free!"

"No wait a minute!" Jocu said, now sitting up and beginning to break his wrist binds. "Lilac! Vivo! Wait!"

Both Vivo and Lilac began running, but Jocu quickly got free and began chasing after them. Vivo was running on all fours and motioned for Lilac to jump on his back.

"Get on! He's coming!" Vivo panted. Lilac nodded and jumped on, now looking back in horror and seeing Jocu run out of his room, quickly spot them, and get down on all fours and chase after them.

"Wait! You two slow down! You're going to get hurt!" He called, now gaining on them fast!

"Can you outrun him?!" Lilac asked desperately.

"Not really! He's faster than I am!" Vivo said, now feeling Jocu catching up. Within seconds, Jocu leaped and pounced on them. They all rolled in a heap, but he made sure to not put all his weight on them so he wouldn't crush them! Lilac went to run when she felt him gently grab her arm and pull her back to him. He then grabbed Vivo's tail so he couldn't run either!

"Easy…slow down you two, it's ok! I'm not angry. I want to thank you both for trying to help me relax," He cooed, now giving Vivo an affectionate rub on the head and nuzzling Lilac. Both of them sighed in relief and hugged him back. Lilac then noticed Jocu rub his shoulder with one of his arms.

"Is your shoulder ok?"

"Just a bit sore honey."

"Don't worry! We can help you!" Lilac smiled, now getting up and motioning for him to head back to his room. Once inside, she told him to lay down on his stomach.

"What are you up to?" He smiled, now looking at her over his shoulder after laying on his bed.

"Just this…" She smiled, now rubbing his shoulders gently. He arched his back in content and purred.

"Mmmmmmm….that feels good." Jocu smiled.

"Here! These feathers will help too!" Vivo smiled, walking over with a wide variety of beautiful feathers. Lilac grinned and began using the feathers under Vivo's instructions. The red feathers warmed Jocu's skin and he cooed in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmm….Lilac…." He purred, now turning over on his back and pointing to his abs. "Can you please?"

"Sure!" She smiled, now picking up a blue feather and letting it soothe his skin and using the red feather on his abs. Vivo used some on his legs to soothe the muscles.

"Ooooohhhh, that's great," He soothed, now turning over on his stomach and almost falling asleep.

"Now use the purple feathers! They will give him a gentle tickle and lull him to sleep," Vivo smiled.

Lilac nodded in joy and gently picked up the feathers and used them on him.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEY!" He chuckled, now looking at her. "You are quite a mischief maker!"

"Just helping!" She giggled, now feeling him slowly begin to fall asleep.

"Lilac, you're the best! Thanks for helping me!" Vivo smiled, now hugging her.

"It was my pleasure! Glad to help," She yawned.

"Tired?" Vivo said knowingly.

"Just a bit. I think I'll Hey!" She squeaked as Jocu pulled both of them onto the bed and by his side.

"You two have my deepest thanks. But now I think you both deserve a rest too," He cooed, now pulling the blankets over them and letting them fall asleep and cuddle next to his large and strong body.

"Thanks Jocu," Lilac smiled, cuddling next to him.

"You're welcome sweetheart," He grinned, now kissing her head affectionately and rubbing Vivo on his head. Soon all three were away in dreamland and Jocu was more relaxed than ever.


End file.
